Taking A Bath Together
by ChrisDarrenLea
Summary: Kurt is taking a bath...but he's not taking it alone...Klaine one-shot


Kurt and Blaine are layed in bed. Blaine is watching TV and Kurt is reading the Vouge magazine.

"I'm gonna take a bath"

Kurt said closing his magazine and standing up.

He was heading to the bathroom when Blaine said

"Kurt, can I join you?"

he asked with a smile in his face.

Kurt stared at his beautiful boyfriend who was asking him to join him in the bath. He couldn't say no,with those puppy eyes..In fact Kurt always_ loved_ taking baths with Blaine.

"Sure baby"

he answered with a smirky look.

Blaine's eyes grew wide and a huge smile appeared in his face. He turned off the TV,threw the covers away, jumped off bed and ran towards the bathroom. It was huge, it had a big jacuzzi.

Once they were both inside, Kurt turned on the water and the jacuzzi started to fill. Meanwhile, Blaine took off his clothes. Kurt did the same. When the water reached the borders, Kurt turned it off and slowly went inside the jacuzzi. He sat down and stretched his legs and arms. Blaine was there, looking at Kurt. Then he jumped and fell inside the jacuzzi, making all the water fall off and splash Kurt. He was like a little kid.

"Oops!"

he said smiling at Kurt

"sorry about that.." he now laughed.

"You dork" Kurt said splashing water to Blaine's face and smiling.

Then he cupped his hands and filled them with water. After that he slowly let the water run through Blaine's head. He grabbed the shampoo and started washing Blaine's dark curled hair. He moved his hands and fingers slowly, gently, like massaging him. Blaine kept his eyes closed and smiled. He loved it when Kurt touched his hair.

When he finished, he watered Blaine's head again, leaving his hair straight and not curly anymore, and when Blaine felt this, he shook his head like a little dog.

"Blaine!"

Kurt said with his eyes closed. His face was all wet now!

"Don't do that!" he said laughing.

"I'm sorry baby, but I love my curls"

Blaine said with a goofy smile.

"And I love you"

Kurt added smiling at his boyfriend.

"And I love you more"

Blaine leaned in and pressed his lips with Kurt's. Then he pulled away and sat backwards. His back resting on the jacuzzi. He opened his arms and patted his chest saying

"Come here" smiling at Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine smiling full of love and leaned on him. His back resting in Blaine's bare chest. Blaine slowly lowered his hands and softly, really slowly,he started to stroke Kurt. The older boy felt the heat going up through his body. He threw his head back and rested it in Blaine's shoulder, moaning. Blaine felt Kurt's vibrations and smiled.

"You are so perfect" he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"You are so mine" Kurt answered looking up at Blaine.

They both laughed and then Kurt turned around and hugged Blaine's waist with his legs. He crossed his arms around his neck and kissed him. The curled hair boy passed his hands through Kurt's bare back. Their mouths were pressed with one another and their tongues were tangled up.

"Ku-kurt baby are you cold?"

Blaine asked worried when he felt Kurt shaking in his arms.

"The-the water is kinda cold.."

Kurt said kissing Blaine again.

"Let's go"

And they both jumped off the jacuzzi and went straight to their bedroom. They put on their underwear and went inside the bed, with all covers on them. Kurt nestled up next to Blaine, who wrapped him in his arms.

"Better?"

Blaine asked looking down at his boyfriend.

"Yes, thank you baby."

Kurt said moving closer to Blaine. His body was warm.

"I loved that!" Kurt said looking up at Blaine, resting his chinn in his chest.

"I would take a bath with you every day Kurt"

Blaine answered smiling smirkily.

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine.

"Goodnight" he said resting his head in Blaine's chest, "I love you"

"Goodnight baby" Blaine said kissing Kurt's wet head, "I love you, too"

Then he rested his head in Kurt's head and hugged his boyfriend tighter.

"Best bath ever" Blaine whispered smiling and laughing.

Kurt giggled.

"Shut up" he said laughing.

"Best bath eveeeer..." Blaine whispered again laughing.

He felt Kurt laughter in his chest. He then looked down at him and kissed his head.


End file.
